ebongardefandomcom-20200214-history
Ebongarde Empire
Main Page Kinavotech: Thank you for reading this page! Empire of Ebongard "Isolated and alone across a vast untamed sea, lies a small archipelago. Explorers that have ventured out from this place to seek out oppertunities, bring back tales of distances too vast to cross, or far-off feral continents that drive men mad. Civilization only lies, within these five islands." - Pioneer Jedidiah Aleksandar Lucke The Empire of Ebongard is the foremost constitutional monarchy, within the known realms. This archipelago encompasses four territorial dominions Charfall, Ebonburgh, Archagen, Heatherhelm, and Voxmoot. Territorial Dominions The Empire contains five main islands, and smaller islands in between. However, the Empire is divided into Five territorial dominions. * Ebonburgh - Home to the Imperial capital, Hobburg, and containing more than 60% of the population of the archipelago. Ebonburgh is the largest island, centrally home and prized for its different sectors of industry. Mining, whaling, farming, shipping, textile-manufacturing, metal-manufacturing, forestry, husbandry and more. * Charfall'' ''- Situated in the north, Known for its tempestuous and rather cold and harsh climate, hardy people. This is the island responsible for producing most of the Empire's soldiers. It is also notable for the rare-minerals only found within Charfall. * Archagen'' ''to the south-east is an island, with an extremely luscious environment, a prized-possession and retreat for the nobility, the island is particularly known for its exotic cuisine, breath-taking scenery, party-lifestyle and colorful festivals * Heatherhelm to the north-west of Ebonburgh, is home to aboriginal tribes, living in the reserves. Heatherhelm is known particularly for the slave-trade and manual labour. Various plantations are found within the island, such as cotton, tobacco, sweet potatoes, bananas, yams and more. * Voxmoot is a largely undeveloped area within the Empire. The name "Voxmoot" largely represents the "People's moot" or misery. It has the worst conditions, being largely jungle and tropical like, it is also home to much of the hardened criminals of the Empire. Mostly run by state-sponsored prisons, within the local towns, violence ensures combined with a black-market ran by uncontrolled gangs. History Aeon of Failure - Aeon of Founding (G-400 - G-462) The Empire of Ebonguard was founded by George Herbert Doughtry, after his massive-success over the Aeon of Failure. An age of civil war and strife, cutthroat-politics, led by the "First-Ones" in G-400. On the third day, of the Month of Cogs, Doughtry was crowned Autarch In the same year, Parliament was established within Hobburg within the Month of Riches, officially designating the Empire as a Constitutional Monarchy. This brought the beginnings of the Aeon of Founding. Doughtry's dynasty lasted 52 years before they were succeeded by the Porter Family, who subsequently ruled the Empire's ruling dynasty for more than 10 years, bringing Alden Porter Lovegrove came to the throne within G-462 The Rise of the Communion (G-462 - G-480) The Communion of Kivrenity was formed by Theophilus Amiel Kivrenity. It is a religious sect, dedicated to the Hamlous, the Patron God of Cogs, Steam-technology and the patreon god for Ebongarde. Spread and Honoured by Viziers and headed by the Grand Vizier. Based on the belief for "Hamlous, and the santification of Cogs". The primary goal of the Communion is to spread their beliefs, throughout the isles and banish other religions, citing them as "Purely heresy". Kivrenity was eventually too old and sick to preach, so his elder son, having influence within the Communion, took over his father and established "The Hobburg Communion Cathedral". During the same year, Seth Laurentius Lovegrove was coronated the Autarch of the nation. Within G-470